Naruto's Chaotic Tale
by FanFic Writer117
Summary: Can't think of a summary yet on this, but will soon Please give it a shot.


In the main lobby of Chaotic their was a red headed teen that was 5'9 wearing torn blue jeans and a black t-shirt and sunglasses. He reached up to his glasses and pulled them off to see with his deep purple eye's at a teen with black hair, a light blue shirt, and underwear with cheery's on them. He couldn't help but shack his head with a little smile remembering his first time.

He was different form the other Chaotic players. He wasn't made of code, he was flesh and blood in the world of Perim, and the the only way to transfer information from Perim to earth was to sleep. When he woke up he would remember his experiences from Earth and vice versa. He could also use MOVES! well only four, but there's no mention of them anywhere else in Perim or Chaotic, and only he has them.

He was so in his thoughts that he already made it to the battle drone. He was scheduled to fight a new player today by the name of Major Tom, when he went into the drone he was a bit surprised to see it was the black haired teen he saw from earlier, looking around in awe. Then again he has volunteered from time to time to help new players get the ropes, instead of just going all out on them like most others, but don't get him wrong when they are getting the hang of it he'll take them seriously. After all underestimating someone is an insult to them.

"You're lucky to face of against him Tom. He helps new players get the hang of the game first then plays the game." a person says on the other end who he presume's is 'Tom''s scanner. He nodded a bit, it was no fun to go all out on new players, well not 'new' players but you know what he means.

"Hey there, my names Naruto Uzumaki. Just take your time, i know how intimidating this can be for new people." The now named Naruto introduced with a friendly smile.

"Oh ah, my name is Tom Majors, it's nice to meet you and sorry about my lack of clothes." Tom says with an embarrassed look and rubbed his arm.

"Hahaha, no worries man, you'd be surprised on how many people do that. I'm ready when you are, and don't rush take your time, this is to help you get use to it." Naruto said as he finished setting everything on his side. A minute passed before Tom was done and it showed their creature's.

 **"Major Tom, because this is your first drone match you attack first"** The Chaotic machine said in it's normal deep monotone voice.

"Ah ok, Maxxor attacks Headmaster Ankhyja **, Ok Major Tom touch your Maxxor card."** After Tom touched his card they both started to turn into their creatures, one was calm, while the other not so much.

"AHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" 'Maxxor' said in a panic and fear of the sudden change. It was fun at first to see their reactions but after a while it get's annoying.

"Relax, this is part of the game just sit tight where you spawn and i'll find my way to you." 'Ankhyja' said before they spawned in Glacier Planes.

After they spawned, Tom was looking around in awe, his fear dying down a bit after he took a couple of deep breaths. He saw 'Ankhyja' walking towards him in a slow pace. After Naruto got close he started to explain how the game world of Chaotic worked.

"The first thing i'll have you do is attack that wall over there." 'Ankhyja' pointed to a cliff face "Now think of an attack you want to use, and either say the name of the attack out loud or think of it, but be warned thinking the attack name takes practice." 'Ankhyja' explained like a teacher lecturing a student. Tom did as explained, and thought it would good to say the name for awhile, after a minute of waiting Tom said an attack name "Pebble storm" after he said that a, what the name implied, a storm of pebble's blasted out of his chest.

"That was awesome, ok whats next?" 'Maxxor' ask Naruto, as he couldn't help but to laugh a bit of the excitement in his voice.

"Ok, next is to summon your battle-gear, think of the battle gear you equipped and hold your arms and/or anything else that you think would use it, for instance." 'Ankhyja' moved his hand to the side, then code appeared and disappeared and in its place was a thick purple sword with a blue glow with runes around the blade with a golden chain hanging from the bottom.

"As you see, I made my Sword of Khy'at appear with a twist of my hand, and thinking of it. Give it a try." 'Ankhyja' explained while waving at him to try, after a few try's Tom finally called his battle-gear, it was a spectral viewer.

"Now that you have the basic's down, i'll walk over there and on three we'll fight. Hey do you mind if i play some music? 'Ankhyja' said/ask as he walked to the other side off Tom.

"No go ahead i don't mind, and that sounds like a plan." 'Maxxor' said with a confused tone at first, not knowing they could play music, to an agreeable tone.

 _ **"Playing 'Black Betty'"**_

"1"

. . .

"2"

. . .

"3, and sorry in advance." Where the last words of 'Ankhyja' before he disappeared into nothing. Tom tried to use his Spectral viewer, but he saw nothing.

"What the hell?! AHK!" 'Maxxor' said in surprise before he felt something painful hit his back in full force. He was able to turn his head to the side to see that it was Naruto with a feral smirk, with his palm trusted into his lower back before he was shot away from the force from the strike, sending him tumbling to the other side of the ice field. He recovered enough to look up and dodge punch aimed to his head, he slammed the ground and yelled "Rock Wave!" and the ice acted like water and raised up like a wave to hit Naruto, but he missed and jumped left to dodge a sword strike the would of split him from head to toe.

"Nice moves you have Tom, but i'm just getting started!" 'Ankhyja' said while he spreads his legs a bit, holding his sword over his head aiming down at his opponent, while holding his palm out as if aiming and close his eye's. After a few seconds he opened his eye's to iron ball's shooting at him, he smirked as the balls went through him, he called out his attack "Afterimage Strike!"

Tom didn't know what to do, he had four Naruto's around him. One in front of him swinging down, the one from his left is swinging his at an right arc, the one on his right swinging a left arc, while the one behind him is swinging up! He had to think fast or they'll hit him, then it hit him! "FORTISSIMO!" 'Maxxor' yelled as he used his Mugic, after the music of fortissimo wore out 'Maxxor' grew huge, Tom then grew a grin. "THIS IS AWESOME! Now to end this." The giant 'Maxxor' said while looking around to find Naruto, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Up here!" 'Ankhyja' yelled down from above Tom, but he looked up and saw nothing, until he felt movement on his head. Tom reached up to grab Naruto but he was to fast, so he decided to do something risky. 'Maxxor' looked up and shoot more then normal and bigger than normal iron balls to the sky, which then made the balls fall down covering the majority of the area but it slipped his mind that he had low energy.

Naruto looked up and saw 4 balls falling from the sky towards him and Tom, he decided to jump off 'Maxxor'. When the balls hit Tom was decoded because he shrunk down to normal size before they hit him.

 _ **"End song, and match."**_

They both where coded back to the drone but Naruto still in his 'Ankhyja' creature and Tom wasn't, then code swirled around Naruto to turn him back.

"That was really fun Tom, we should fight again some time? Sorry to leave but i have something to do at home." Naruto said as he walked out of the drone towards the transport center to teleport to 'Jade Pillar'. After he arrived in front of the cave entrance, he walked in until he found his boss. 'Jade pillar' is different then any other location because it's miner's are from all the tribes. Yeah he was happy when he found this place for work, all the outcast's or creature's who don't care what tribe other's come from live and work together.

"Yo Ornathor! how are you today?" Naruto ask the underworlder that had a hard hat and a clipboard, with a big smile, which grow when he saw Ornathor's eyebrow twitching.

"NARUTO! How many times did i tell you to call me when on the job?!" Ornathor said as he looked up from the clipboard to look at the red head with an annoyed look and a twitching eyebrow. Naruto laughed lightly as he went to grab his hard hat, and tools.

"I think 386 times including this one boss." Naruto replied with a smile as he walked over to Ornathor with 6 pickaxes on his shoulder and a backpack that fit his entire back and was thick as a dresser. The backpack also held small tools in it's side pocket.

"Huh, alright you smartass, your new section for this month is the new tunnel we made going down in the north part of the cave. The nearest person to you would be the new miner we got last week. Her name is Ebbikka, and she will be at the entrance of your tunnel half mile away from your dig site. She's also going to be your cave in spotter from now on until she learns how to mine and all that." Ornathor said while looking, and flipping through his clipboard. Naruto nodded and started walking towards his dig site he was assigned to. After a few 20 minutes of walking he reached his tunnel entrance, where he saw his spotter.

"Hey there! I heard your new here, and I hope you get used to everything as well as getting to knew each other in the future." Naruto said with his friendly fox like smile. He was stared at by Ebbikka, and he was given an eye roll as well as a 'tsk'. Naruto shook his head a little bit before going into his mine.

* * *

 **10 hours later**

After working Naruto went to his home. He build his home with a few other's, that he helped and they owed him favors, in the side of a mountain so no wondering players come across his home. It was a 2 story house that had three room's and two bathroom's, a medium size kitchen with a fridge, sink, stove, and pantry. His living room has big enough to hold 10 to 12 people.

Naruto opened his secret door to get inside his home, after that he put up his key's on the hook near his door, and took off his shoes. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to poor a glass of dew date juice, which surprised him when he first tasted it. To him it tasted like a combination of fruit's, after drinking it all in one go he went to his room, and put his sack of silver and a handful of gold for his fined of ruby's and sapphire's as well as jade. As he was undressing for the night he stopped, and then continued when he called out the person who was hiding.

"I know you're there Intress. Come out and say what you need to say." Naruto said with a neutral face and voice, all that was on him was his pants and a necklace that looked like a sliver of a gem pure black with multiple color's in, and on it( **1** ). Naruto turned around to see what most would described as a amazonian cat warrior. She look at him with a longing sading gaze that was returned with a apathetic one.

"Naruto. I found someone that needs training and support. I beg you to please help me? Even what I did to you was unforgivable, I beg you to help me and put aside the past for her." Intress said with desperation as she nearly wept as she saw the hurt and despairing look that flashed his is lifeless deep amethyst eyes.

"leave. I don't want anything to do with you." He said as he was walking towards the bathroom, but he was stopped by a fur clawed hand grabbed his wrist. Intress held his wrist as a lifeline, never wanting to let go, wanting to be held by him like in the past.

"She's like you! She's an orpha-" Intress stopped mid sentence as he yanked his arm out of her grip, and giving her a glare. She wouldn't show it but that look brought all of their memory's together, they were the happiest she had felt. But at the price of those happy moments she remembered what she did and ruined them, she always regretted it and it plunge her back into the drowning ocean of tears and sadness.

"GET OUT! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS TO COME HERE AND BEG ME FOR ANYTHING! AND YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT USING WHAT I TOLD YOU OUT OF LOVE AND RESPECT AGAINST ME, SO GET THE HELL OUT!" Naruto screamed as he pointed towards the door. That was enough for Intress as she finally break her walls as tears started to fall as she left running. Naruto was left standing there as he let his arm fall back down. A few tears fell from his eyes when he tried wiping them. He didn't bother finishing getting ready for bed, as he fell onto it closing his eyes. He fell asleep and dreamed of her smile and the words they said together.

 _"Hey Naruto."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Can my people . . . love humans?"_

 _"Honestly, I say is follow your heart. If it leads you to someone or thing, and they make you happy then i say you can. Do you mind if I ask why you asked?"_

 _"Because . . . I love you Naruto"_

* * *

1) a "Black Opal", they are really cool, check it out on google.


End file.
